


One Chance

by RisuMezzo (RisuAlto)



Category: Speaker (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Angst, Friends With Benefits, Li's gender is not specified, Other, Pining, Speaker's gender is not specified, but there's no actual smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28985820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisuAlto/pseuds/RisuMezzo
Summary: You knew this would get complicated.  You did it anyway.A micro-story (3-10 sentences) based onthis prompt list.
Relationships: Speaker/Liam "Li" Cowles, Speaker/Lily "Li" Cowles
Kudos: 1





	One Chance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iustinia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iustinia/gifts).



> Originally posted on tumblr.
> 
> Due to the nature of the Li route, it's implied there may have been something akin to smut happening prior to this story, but no real mention of it is made. Anyway, please enjoy more pining and angst about it.

It’s when you’re laying in bed, scrolling on your phone, listening the sound of the motel shower that you know has god-awful water pressure, trying to decide if it’s worth actually putting your pajamas on before you sleep, that it hits you. This will end, probably, when this one chance passes and you’re home again, when you’re surrounded by a whole town of people who know you and can’t keep their noses out of your business (most of whom are Li’s _family_ )–

And you don’t want it to. You’ve gotten used to the way that when you wake from a nightmare, Li is behind you, words quiet, hands as quick to distract you as to reach for the components of a sleep spell. You’ve gotten used to the _distraction_ , too, but it’s not what you value most about the time you and Li are spending together.

There’s a knot somewhere inside you, but it’s taken up so much of your body that you can’t feel where even to begin unraveling it. It’s like those presents your mom used to wrap, where the bow looked deceptively simple, but it was really so tight that you couldn’t even get your fingers underneath the ribbon to slip it free. Like the ribbon, you know you’ll have to cut your way out of this one. There’s already the phantom sense of blood on your fingertips.


End file.
